


Us

by MadCatta



Category: The Power of Five - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everyone lives au, just fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCatta/pseuds/MadCatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro leaves on a Thursday. He’s always wanted to go back to Peru, and he’s going for six months – but he’s going alone. And they’re all going to miss him... Scott especially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> it's just  
> so self indulgent  
> im so (not) sorry

Pedro leaves on a Thursday. He’s always wanted to go back to Peru, and he’s going for six months – but he’s going alone. Sure, he’s got the Incas there, but Scott’s worried for him. And they’re all going to miss him.

Matt had originally wanted to go with him but his university schedule didn’t let him and Pedro had postponed the trip for long enough. Instead, Matt drives him to the airport. So, with Pedro’s single bag of luggage in the trunk of Matt’s car, they all cluster outside of the two houses the Five are spread out between. With London still too dangerous for people to live in, Manchester’s become the major city of England, which is where the airport is.

Pedro’s near tears already, hugging Holly close to him. She kisses his cheek twice before releasing him. “No dying, all right?”

“No dying,” Pedro agrees.

“Good, because I know what you guys are like.”

Scarlett’s next. She’s about half a foot shorter than Pedro; she wraps her arms tight around his middle and puts her head to his shoulder. “I’ll miss you,” she tells him.

Scott scowls. If they could just use the doors, they wouldn’t be having this emotional farewell, because Pedro could… well, still a fair while away, door to door. Or, front door to front door, rather. But they’re tourist attractions now… relics of the Five, packed full of people wanting a sight of one of them. Hardly a fast travel. In fact Richard did the calculations and the hassle of getting to London – radiation overrun London – to Cuzco in Peru and then to Lima, was far greater than the hassle of the business class plane journey.

Jamie’s next. It’s just a brief hug – neither Scott nor Jamie are that big on contact – but they also ruffle Pedro’s hair. “Hope it goes well,” Jamie offers.

Pedro swallows hard. Talking seems to be too much for him at this point, so he passes himself over into the arms of Richard. “Take care,” says Richard, patting him a few times before releasing him. And finally it’s Scott’s turn – because he’s been skulking at the back.

He doesn’t want to say goodbye to Pedro, not before they’ve sorted out what’s going on between them.

Four years ago, he’d have been desperate for Pedro to piss off back to Peru. Now he nods at him, a lump in his throat, unable to find fitting words. Pedro – despite his tears – smiles and rolls his wet eyes. He steps forward with his arms out and pauses, like he always does, to give Scott the opportunity to back out. He doesn’t back out. He throws his arms around Pedro’s shoulders, hugging him tightly. “Look after yourself,” Pedro says quietly to him, his arms interlocking around Scott.

“You too.”

They release, Pedro pulls his (hideous) sweater sleeves further down his arms and tries to smile at the lot of them before turning away to the car. Matt raises a hand briefly at them, slides in the car, and then they’re gone.

It’s only six months, Scott reminds himself, but looking around at his friends and seeing all the wet eyes makes it seem a lot longer. He stays there a while, watching the road Matt and Pedro left on, not noticing the minutes pass. Eventually Jamie comes out, looping an arm over his shoulder. “Six months,” they say.

“Six months.”

~

Pedro leaves on a Thursday but returns on a Sunday. Matt, Richard, Scar and even Jamie have been to see him in Peru at different points but Scott never seemed to have the time. He’d had exams, and then essays to write, or a public appearance or poor mental health. Always an excuse. Jamie sometimes glances over at him knowingly when Scott thinks about it, and Scott usually throws something at them.

It’s strange, how little has changed in the past six months. Scott’s progressed with his course, Jamie’s dropped out of one and started another, Scar’s got a new boyfriend despite making out with Matt when they get drunk together. Which is meant to be a secret but there are few secrets between the Five.

In reverse they have Matt driving up to the houses, Pedro out of the car first and the first arms he finds are Richard’s. They go through the hugging ritual with all of them, Scott hanging back again. He doesn’t hug Pedro at all this time, just pats his arm and smiles at him.

Pedro beams back. “I missed you,” he says, Spanish accent thick and strong.

“You too.”

Pedro goes to bed early, exhausted from his travels. Scott… doesn’t. He and Jamie are going through old animes, accidentally staying up until 2am watching Tokyo Ghoul – and then Scott still hasn’t finished his essay for the next day. The birds are singing by the time Scott finally trudges upstairs to bed, but he hesitates as he passes Pedro’s door.

Because ‘you too’ wasn’t really all he wanted to say to Pedro, not after six months apart. He cautiously opens his mind to reach Pedro’s, just light enough to work out if he’s sleeping or awake.

He’s awake.

Scott knocks on his door, very lightly. Hardly noticeable, really, and Pedro either doesn’t notice or pretends to be asleep.

He knocks again, slightly louder this time.

“Que?” he hears from inside.

Scott pushes the door open and shuts it behind himself. Pedro’s barefoot but otherwise fully dressed, standing by the window looking bemused.

“You’re awake early.”

Scott rubs his tired eyes. “Just going to bed, actually.”

Pedro laughs and shakes his head. “Idiot.”

“Yeah.” He goes to join Pedro at the window. “Sorry I never got to see you,” he offers.

Pedro shrugs.

Scott yawns, hard enough to make his eyes water. He should really go to bed, but he’s missed Pedro. And he’s missed the soothing presence of Pedro, his healing powers relaxing Scott.

Warm him.

Scott swallows, his heart beating fast. So, maybe it’s not just the powers having that effect, given Scott’s like 90% healthy now. There’s a small amount of contact between them, Pedro’s shoulder against Scott’s arm, and Scott’s pretty sure every nerve in his body is focused to that point of contact. He feels sick and giddy, in fact, clearing his throat and watching the stars with Pedro.  

Pedro leans in to him, head resting on Scott’s shoulder. Again he does it slowly, reading Scott’s body language as he does. But Scott never minds as much when it’s Pedro touching him. A smile grows unwillingly over his face.

With the hand close to Scott, Pedro spreads his fingers and waits. Scott takes a leap of faith and opens his as well… and reaches down, interlocking his fingers with Pedro’s.

Grinning, and holding hands, they watch as the sun comes up.


End file.
